<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Caught by bettylaflame</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28370928">Caught</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettylaflame/pseuds/bettylaflame'>bettylaflame</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, BabyGirl, Crying, F/F, Forced Orgasm, Gentle Domme, JOI - Freeform, Overstimulation, Praise, Punishment, caught masturbating</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:33:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28370928</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettylaflame/pseuds/bettylaflame</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I know what you’re not doing. </p><p>I know that *my* babygirl wouldn’t be touching herself without my permission. </p><p>No, *my* babygirl listens to me, I know she does.</p><p>And if she disobeys, she always tells me the truth. </p><p>So tell me again. </p><p>What are you doing?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Caught</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[A4F] Caught [Gentle Domme] [Caught Masturbating] [Forced Orgasm] [Overstimulation] [JOI] [Praise] [Babygirl] [Punishment] [Aftercare] [Crying] </p><p>During each masturbating section, feel free to improv as much as you want.</p><p>This is a 18+ fantasy script created for adults by an adult. All characters depicted are 18+. It is copyrighted by and is the intellectual property of u/bettylaflame. Permission is granted to record an audio version of this script and post it to the GWA community solely on reddit, only when properly crediting me, the author. Any other use of this script is in violation of this permission, including but not limited to: production of audio recordings that are posted behind any type of paywall or on any video or audio platform with monetized advertising.</p><p>--</p><p>
  <strong>[Suggested SFX]</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>(audio cues)</em>
</p><p>--</p><p>[sound of schlicking]</p><p>Baby, what are you doing?</p><p>You know I’m working right now. </p><p>Uh huh, just in the next room. There’s a desk, you can’t miss it. </p><p>I know what you’re not doing. </p><p>I know that *<b>my*</b> babygirl wouldn’t be touching herself without my permission. </p><p>Definitely not using that vibrator I put in our special drawer after we were done with it last time. <em> Certainly </em> not soaking the sheets and letting loose all those beautiful noises. * <b>My noises*</b>.</p><p>No, *<b>my*</b> babygirl listens to me, I know she does.</p><p>And if she disobeys, she <em> always </em> tells me the truth. </p><p>That’s <strong>*my*</strong> babygirl.</p><p>So tell me again. </p><p>What are you doing?</p><p>
  <em> (Pause) </em>
</p><p>Good girl. Thank you.</p><p>No baby I’m not mad at you. We’re only human after all.</p><p>
  <strong>[sound of chair being pulled out]</strong>
</p><p>Continue.</p><p>You heard what I said, baby.</p><p>You know I don’t like to repeat myself.</p><p>But I will clarify. </p><p>Keep playing with that pretty pussy of yours.</p><p>Make yourself come for me, babygirl.</p><p>
  <strong>[sound of vibrator turning on again]</strong>
</p><p>Good girl.</p><p>Swirl that vibe around yourself. Around your clit.</p><p>Fuck I can practically see you glistening, you’re so wet baby. </p><p>Slip a couple fingers in.</p><p>That’s my babygirl, so good.</p><p>Keep going, I know you’re close.</p><p>
  <strong>[more wet sounds]</strong>
</p><p>You close baby? Come for me.</p><p>Come for me right now.</p><p>That’s it, good girl.</p><p>You look so beautiful, babygirl. </p><p>I love that look in your eyes after you’ve just come.</p><p>Hmmm.</p><p>
  <em> (Short pause) </em>
</p><p>Do it again.</p><p>You heard me. </p><p>Make yourself come again.</p><p>I know you just came, I was sitting right here. </p><p>You want to make me happy, don’t you baby?</p><p>You want to be a good girl?</p><p>You want to be obedient and well behaved?</p><p>Do it again.</p><p>That’s it, good girl.</p><p>Awe, a little sensitive.</p><p>Push through babygirl, I know you can do it. </p><p>Fuck sweetie, keep going. I know you can do it.</p><p>Go faster on your clit, and your fingers.</p><p>Arch your back, yes baby. </p><p>I just wanna suck on those nipples of yours. Fuck.</p><p>You look so beautiful.</p><p>Come again for me, sweetheart. </p><p>Come.</p><p>Come.</p><p>Come again.</p><p>Do it.</p><p>Come so pretty for me again, babygirl. </p><p>That’s it, good girl. I knew you could do it.</p><p>Fuck baby. You know I love watching you.</p><p>
  <em> (Laugh a little) </em>
</p><p>Do it again.</p><p>Yes you can. I know you can, baby.</p><p>I know you’re a good girl. I know you like to do what you’re told. I know you love to please me.</p><p>
  <em> (Pause) </em>
</p><p>Hmmmmm, you know how much I hate to repeat myself baby.</p><p>
  <strong>[chair being pushed away again]</strong>
</p><p>Give me the vibrator.</p><p>
  <strong>[Vibe buzzing]</strong>
</p><p>And I’ll press it right here on your clit baby.</p><p>Oooh I can feel it, it’s so swollen.</p><p>You came so much already. </p><p>Such a good girl for me.</p><p>And I’ll suck on these nipples baby</p><p>
  <em> (Suck) </em>
</p><p>I’ve been wanting to do that since I came in.</p><p>And I’ll slip a couple fingers into you.</p><p>Oh my god, my babygirl is so wet and loose for me. I don’t think two fingers is going to be enough.</p><p>How does three feel, sweetie?</p><p>Hmm?</p><p>That doesn’t sound like a no.</p><p>And I’ll just press the vibe closer.</p><p>“Please, please” what baby?</p><p>What do you want?</p><p>I thought this was what you wanted.</p><p>Obviously I’m not pleasing you enough if you feel the need to get off while I’m working.</p><p>I’m sorry for that baby. I’ll make sure to be better this time. I’ll make you come over and over again. Even if that means I have to rip every single one out of you.</p><p>
  <em> (Kiss) </em>
</p><p>Oh are those tears baby? </p><p>You look so perfect like this. So beautiful trapped in pleasure and pain. </p><p>Are you close? </p><p>Good.</p><p>You can come baby.</p><p>You have permission. </p><p>Ooh you’re shaking so hard, baby.</p><p>Twitching and thrashing against me.</p><p>Come for me.</p><p>Come.</p><p>Come.</p><p>Stop fighting against it and come.</p><p>Come.</p><p>That’s it, there’s my babygirl. </p><p>Lemme ease up a little on your pussy a little bit.</p><p>You were so good. So good. </p><p>I need to taste you.</p><p>
  <strong>[Cunnilingus]</strong>
</p><p>You taste so sweet, baby.</p><p>And there’s so much. It’s all over my face.</p><p>Fuck. I love it so much. </p><p>You did so great, babygirl.</p><p>But I think you can give me one more. </p><p>Hmmm, yeah. I think you can.</p><p>No, don’t give me that look. </p><p>You *<b>are*</b> gonna give me one more. </p><p>
  <em>(starts rubbing her pussy)</em>
</p><p>The first one was to finish what you started.</p><p>The second was an apology for disobeying me.</p><p>The third one was for you, my sweet babygirl.</p><p>And this one <em>(pause for dramatic effect)</em> this one is for me. </p><p>I’m gonna take what’s mine.</p><p>And you’re gonna give it to me </p><p>Fuck yes baby, let those tears stream down your face. </p><p>Three fingers right back into that pretty pussy. </p><p>Hitting that spot deep inside you. </p><p>And your clit is so swollen baby.</p><p>Fuck, keep crying out for me. </p><p>Keep writhing, I’m not gonna stop.</p><p>Not gonna stop until I get what’s mine. </p><p>Oh fuck, you’re such a mess. </p><p>Come again for me baby.</p><p>One more time, come.</p><p>Come for me. </p><p>Come all over my fingers.</p><p>Show me you can be a good girl. </p><p><b>*My*</b> good girl</p><p>Do it. </p><p>Right now. </p><p>Come. Come. Come baby come baby.</p><p>Fuck you’re so wet, fuck that’s it.</p><p>Oh you’re coming so much, give me those lips </p><p>
  <em> (kissing deeply) </em>
</p><p>Oh baby, you were such a good girl.</p><p>You did so good. </p><p>You look so beautiful.</p><p>
  <em> (Kiss) </em>
</p><p>And you’re such a mess.</p><p>Here drink some water. </p><p>Good girl, there’s my babygirl.</p><p>Drink it all up, good job. </p><p>C’mere, let me hold you.</p><p>Let me stroke your hair. Such pretty hair. </p><p>I love what you’ve done with it recently, have I told you that?</p><p>Well, I told you again, silly. Because it looks so good. </p><p>I’ll get you a towel, and we can cuddle some more. </p><p>But first just let me hold you. </p><p>Just lay here with me, and let me take care of you. </p><p>Thank you baby.</p><p>
  <em> (kiss) </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>